masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Geth prime.png
Delete Youre going to tell me the the image for the official Mass Effect 3 website is not good enough? How high can the standards go? There is absolutely no issue with that image unless I have taken extreme damage to my eyes, thus losing the ability to distinguish blurry from clear and I am unaware of it.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 00:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I also think its a good image. Its small; but before the game's release we can't expect super High Quality images of everything. After the game launches I'm sure we'll be able to get a better image of a circa ME3 Geth Prime; but for now this is the best image available and it should stay. Implodinggoat 03:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :As this is an unused image, I support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You can easily argue though that this pic can go under the Mass Effect 3 section in the Geth Prime article just as a small pic of Ashley Williams is under the Mass Effect 3 section in her article. In addition, it's good quality and confirmed by the official website that this isn't some bs photo and it's legitimate. I see absolutely zero reason to support deletion. Also, if you keep Ashley's pic and don't allow this one, there's a contradiction in how exactly policy works. Then you have to explain why it's okay to put up one small picture but not another. I think we can all agree that having to go through the trouble of explaining that is rather exasperating to say the least.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 04:22, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with using this image in the article, even though it will inevitably be replaced. But if another user disagrees that this image is suitable (which has happened in this case), I'm not going to go out of my way to dispute that since we're so close to getting better images anyway. Same thing with the Ashley image. There's no contradiction in policy, it's just that opinions over whether an image meets quality standards vary and arguing over what should serve as a placeholder (or if there should even be a placeholder) isn't very productive in the long run. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Yea. The thought that all the PC gamers will be doing their snapshots in a week or so did occur to me. I just don't see what's wrong with this photo. At all. It's not that big a deal. I just think there's a difference between that line of reasoning where you say okay it's going to get replaced might as well not put it in the article and oh this pic is crap and poor quality. I find it difficult to think that when it came from the official site. But in the long run, I suppose it matters very little whether it's added to the article or not.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 04:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC)